You Are a Beautiful Lie
by AshleysAcidTrips
Summary: Set after 2x12. Damon is struggling with his feelings towards Elena and an old friend shows up to help him with his existential crisis. Damon is a vampire and Elena is human but Stefan is not in the picture(yet). Jeremy is Elena's older brother and Damon his friend. Elena is only 15. Damon's vampirism is known. Klaus will be in later chapters. Klaus/OC. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I watched Damon stumble to the middle of the road and lay down. I knew exactly what he was planning and laughed to myself. A car arrived and stopped a few feet away from him. _Oh dear_, I thought to myself. A young girl rushed out of the car over to Damon.

"Sir are you okay?" She asked. Poor girl didn't know what she was getting into. I could hear Damons false groans as he looked up at her.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"I'm…lost…" Damon replied. _ Pathetic more like it_.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" Worry was evident on the girls face.

"Not that kind of lost, metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?"

Damon pulled out his flask of what was most likely bourbon. "Yes I do, can you help me? He replied taking a drink.

Worry changed to fear and the girl took a step back "You're drunk."

"No... Well yes, a little, maybe," he replied and the girl quickly headed towards her car, "wait please don't leave I really need your help." The girl continued to walk and he sped over to her. "Don't move." He compelled.

"I don't want any trouble" She said obviously shaking with fear.

"Neither do I, but that's all I got... is trouble." He stepped back put his flask towards her than took a drink.

"Why can't I move" she asked. Damon finished his drink and put his hands on her shoulders as she attempted to move away.

"What's your name" He asked.

"Jessica." She replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Jessica, I have a secret. I have a big one. But I've never said it aloud." This intrigued me and I listened closer to Damon's rant. "I mean what the point! It's not going to change anything. It's not going to make me good. Make me adopt a puppy." Damon popped the p with his drunk stutter and I stifled a laugh, still unsure of where this was going. "I can't be what other people want me to be. What SHE wants me to be." He said quietly "This is who I am Jessica" He whispered holding onto her arms.

"Are you going to hurt me" She asked and I knew she was terrified.

"I'm not sure, because you are my existential crisis," Damon ran his hands along her face, "Do I kill you, Do I not kill you?"

"Please don't." She cried.

"But I have to Jessica, because I'm not human, and I miss it, I miss it more than anything in the world!" Damon said as Jessica cried harder. "That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take." He whispered, practically crying.

"Please don't!" She begged.

Damon bit his lip with tears in his eyes, "Okay" he whispered patting her on the chest. "You're free to go"

The girl quickly ran to her car and Damon turned speeding to her. He slammed her into the car biting into her neck as she screamed. Her body dropped to the ground and more tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! So my first Chapter was really an introduction so you knew when the story was starting and got a feel for the narrator and main character. In this chapter you get an idea of who this character is and what they are doing in Mystic Falls. It also gives in a little to their past with Damon. I plan to write more as soon as possible. **

**Xo**

Chapter One.

I wiped the dirt off my hands and on to my jeans. I had buried Damon's latest victim and pulled her car off to the side of the road. I had not seen him in a while and was not sure how to approach him. He was a lot worse than the last time I saw him that's for sure. I knew there was another girl I just did not know who. She had the effect on him though. I decided tonight I would get things in order and a place to stay and tomorrow night I would visit.

A few towns away I found a motel and placed my thing in there. I laid down in the not so clean bed and fell asleep quickly.

Later on that night an insistent pounding on my door woke me from my dreamless sleep. I headed towards the door cautiously, all traces of sleep quickly gone as I realized how late it was, and remembered where I am. As I opened the door I sped out slamming whoever stood there against the wall. Holding them up by their neck I realized who it was.

"Elijah" I muttered letting him go and stomping back into the room.

"Hello to you to Emilia" He responded following me in and shutting the door.

"Emma, Elijah. EMMA." I said pronouncing each letter clearly, "Emilia is tragic, I am not tragic."

"What have you discovered about the Doppelganger. Klaus is getting antsy." He replied changing the subject to the task on hand.

" I am so glad I have never had to meet him." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Emma. What is the news on the Doppelganger." He asked again.

"Ah yes, well considering I have been here for all but 24 hours and I had to make a pit stop I know she is in Mystic Falls and is 15. Both parents dead and she lives with her older brother Jeremy. There is something else a witch has brought to my attention. So before Klaus slaughters me and this girl he needs to give me a week. It may change how he breaks the curse, and if even can."

"What is it?" Elijah asked a bit intrigued but doubtful.

"Ah Ah, spoilers." I smirked. "Give me a week and I will tell you everything then."

"Alright, anything else?" He asked.

"Yes I found a witch to dispose of Michael and Ester for good, I don't need any sticky situations. After this week I will send her to Klaus."

"How did you manage that?" Elijah asked, eyebrows raised.

"God and the universes luck, I'll keep you posted. See you in a week" I shoved him out the door and noticing the time decided to get breakfast.

The Mystic Grill was supposedly the "hangout" for teens so I headed there to do some re-con. I walked in and noticed it was surprisingly busy. I was sat at a booth in the corner and had a good view of everything around me. After I ordered some food I quickly typed a message to Elijah. Mystic Falls was not a very big town but knew a lot about vampires and I needed to know how much vervain was out there at the moment. Looking around I spotted the town drunk, who I was sure was the history teacher at the high school and a vampire hunter. Gotta remember to stay away from him. Plenty of students came and went but no Doppelganger. I decided it was best to wander around town and see what I could learn from some locals. As I got up to leave none other than Damon Salvatore walked through the door. I froze begging for him to not see me. His eyes scanned the grill passing over me. I breathed a sigh of relief but his eyes were suddenly on mine. I prepared to run.

"Damon!" Someone called. The town drunk was waving his hands and Damon turned. I quickly sped away. Heading to the library I took note of everyone. Most of the town was full of cheery small town folk who obviously had no idea of the towns supernatural qualities. The library was quite large and finding old town documents was easy. they weren't as useful as I hoped but gave me an idea of who the founding families were and who might know about vampires. An announcement rang over the loudspeaker saying the library was going to close. I put away my books and realized this was the most dreaded part of the day. Going to see Damon. I walked over to the Salvatore boarding house ready for anything.

The house was empty when I arrived so I let myself was how I remembered it. The house was so big there were probably rooms I didn't even know about. The great room was always my favorite though, the grand fireplace was simply beautiful. Also it held Damon's lovely liquor cart. I poured myself a drink and stood in front of the fireplace awaiting Damon's return.

I was deep in thought remembering my travels of Italy with Damon when a when a bang jarred me from my thoughts. Before I could blink I was pinned up against the wall as Damon barred his fangs at me.

I grimaced and removed his hand from my neck, "Nice to see you too."

"Where the hell have you been" He growled glaring at me.

"I was busy. I had...situations to attend to."I offered him a drink and he took it sitting on the couch, "Now I have a job, a very good paying job, I need to collect someone. She happens to live here so thought I would stop by for a visit."

Damon stared at the fire. "You left me. In Italy. You pissed off a bunch of people and fucking left!" He threw his glass into the fire.

"I told you there was a situation. You know I wouldn't leave unless absolutely necessary." I sat down next to him. "You are certainly much worse than I expected you to be. I saw your little stunt last night. Who's causing you so much trouble?"

"No one of importance." He replied nonchalantly. I almost burst out laughing but he gave me a look that made me think better of it. Whoever had hurt him he had decided to stop caring about. I would have to see if that was good or bad. "I'm going to shower, I've had a busy day. We can catch up tomorrow." Damon said heading upstairs.

After a few minutes I headed up towards his room. Our relationship had never been a love one but we often had a physical one. Sex was his outlet for emotion, and I'd rather him having sex than slaughtering half the town. I slipped out of my clothes and headed toward his large luxurious shower. The glass doors were steamed up so all I saw was a silhouette. His back was towards me so he did not see me till I entered the shower. I leaned up against the shower wall watching him. His eyebrows were raised and bore into mine. The sexual tension continued to build and I stepped forward kissing him softly. He returned kisses and pressed my back up against the wall. The kisses became more heated and I allowed his tongue access to my mouth. He kissed down my jaw line to my neck. His fangs ran along my neck and I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he softly bit into me.

"Damon " I whispered and dug my nails into his shoulders. His fangs released me and I could hear his sharp intake of breath. He adjusted me against the wall and slid inside of me. I bit my lip trying to keep quiet as his lust filled eyes raked over my body. He moved quickly and I met him thrust for thrust. we came apart together breathing heavily and holding on to each other.


End file.
